The Light Of The Soul
by ShinobiSmithy
Summary: A Sequal to 'Soul in the dark' Ryushin is now 17 and is inducted to the Conflict system, but when he gains the attention of Sega Kiyami, Ballista turns into something else, and a whole new meaning of 'Patriot' is brought to life
1. Chapter 1: Induction

**The Light of the Soul**

**Chapter I: Induction**

"Ladies and Gentleman, before i begin todays Ballista match here in the Pashow Marshlands, I have been told we have a new member to the Conflict ranks, will the inductee please make his way to the front"

The Herald stood tall as he made his speech, a young Boy in full Iron armour made his way to the front of the tunnel made by Ballista competitors, he stood there nervous, this was his first Ballista ever, but he was still excited.

"Before I Induct you, only coming of legal age for conflict, I need to see the form your country leader gave you"

The young boy produced a paper from his inventory and handed it over, the heralds eyes scanned over the parchment then nodded

"With this, i may now officially and legaly induct you into the Conflic Ranks"

The young boy smiled and nodded looking around, there were so many people here, Dark Knights, Rangers, Warriors, even a Beastmaster.or two.

"Do you Ryushin Tenryu, agree to uphold the spirit of conflict, and no matter what, always show respect you, your teamates and opponants?"

The Herald asked, this was almost like a ritutal for the herald, but lucky enough it didnt take long. Ryushin nodded "That I do Sir"

The Herald nodded once more

"Very good, Ryushin Tenryu, on behalf of the Ballista Council I welcome you to the Ranks of the Conflict, you may take yourself back to your place at Windurst's side and prepare for battle while the representive of your country makes the oath"

"Actully Sir!" One voice came out from the crowd of Bastoks line "I would like to resign my position for Windurst Representative and let my son, Ryushin Tenryu give todays oath" a tall but old looking Tyh stood high as he gave the request, he had a brown beard and a few 'age lines' as he called them, but nothing stopped him from participating in his favourite event that was Ballista, donning his trademark purple Artifact Armour and fearful Gae Bolg, enough to make even the toughest warrior tremble, and with his 17 year old son training under his wing, the two could become a fearsome duo.

Hesitantly Ryushin stood facing the Herald, thinking about what to say

"Uhm...Ok...The country of Windurst, during this ballista match, vow to play with the decency and respect of the Ballista ruling, and shall follow the guidlines for todays match fairly!"

Ryushin, satisfied with his oath stood back at his fathers side, a Young Dark Knight stepped forwards reading Bastok's oath, the Dark Knight glancing evily towards Ryushin, making him a little intimidated, he wasn't sure what it was, but he could see the Dark Knights eyes, they were pure red, like evil, he must have been about a year older than him.

After the Herald had finished his speech the two country's seperated and went off into their own territory waiting for the match to start. Ryushin patted his dad on the shoulder.

"Dad, that Dark Knight...who was he?" He asked concerned, he was sure he felt an evil presance from him.

"That is Sega Kiyami, one of the best Dark Knights in Vana'Diel, He's a ruthless killer outside of Ballista, he takes down Dragons without remorse or regret, he is indeed a mighty force" Tyh looked out to the battle field watching the bastokans run "Ok, Vol, go camp J-8, Dantai, J-6 opposite Vol, when they come past jump them!" The two looked to him and nodded, normally they would do what they like, seeing as they are against their own team, but secretly, Tyh was trying to teach Ryushin about some leadership skills. "Veo, come with me and Ryu, We're gonna try for Kiyami" the small TaruTaru Mage nodded."Everyone else, spread out and get petras, once we get gate breach throw in your petras!"

The Herald commenced the game and off the Windurst Soldiers went, going with their plans...


	2. Chapter 2: Traitor?

The Light of the Soul Chapter II: Traitor? 

Ryu was glad his armour wasn't so heavy,otherwise he would have fallen greatly behind, but he coulden't get that boy out of his head, and how his eyes had freaked him out.  
"Dad, this Sega guy" He began to ask "What's with him, he seems...dare I say it, I dunno, weird"

The older male looked to his offspring as he ran.  
"Not a lot is known about him, he is a mysterious boy, not much older than you" He looked up ahead and stopped hidding behind the scenery "Speak of the Devil..."He reached behind his back and drew his polearm from his back, Ryu following suit, taking his platoon lance from his back, but without thinking he jumped out from behind the rock and lunged downwards towards the relaxed and motionless Dark Knight, his spear going straight throught the body, Ryu blinked looking confused, then the image of Sega dissapeared in a poof of smoke; Ryu had seen this before "Shadow Clone?" he then felt a hand on his shoulder which caused him to swing his lance around only for another shadow clone to dissapear.

'What the, How does he know Utsusemi?' Ryushin wondered, looking around the battlefield it wasn't untill he noticed there was more clones "This is unreal, not even an expert Ninja can create this many clones" His thoughts were short lived as all twenty-five plus clones charged towards him,a chourus of "DIE TRAITOR!" echoed through the area, instictivly he ducked down, covering himself from the incoming army.

He felt a huge gust of wind then a claw pick him to his feet, then multiple gunshots, then silence. he opened his eyes to find a red caped man standing infront of him, a golden claw latched onto his arm with a human hand holding a smoking barreled gun.pointed outwards, the caped man had shot every single target, clearing the battlefield.

"They were all clones" he said, his voice peircing the silence "He fled as soon as I came" he holstered his gun at his side and turned around his crimson eyes peircing through Ryu's brown, hypnotising him somewhat "He's a coward" he roughly flicked Ryu's head with his human fingers snapping him outd of his trance "Think before you go in to battle like a Ram in a potion shop, unless you want to get slaughtered by the opposition. The oldish man scorned and turned around, his red cape flowing in the wind, seeing the majority of the Ballista team gathered round, he pointed a golden finger to Tyh.  
"Your kid needs trainging Tenryu...See to it he gets it"

Ryu got to his feet ang grabbed the man by the shoulder and spinning him around pulling aconcealed Dagger from his gauntlets and holding it to his throat "Are you threatening my father?" and with his final word he felts a barrel of the crimson mans gun pressing against his gut.

"Only pull a weapon out if you intend to use it" He warned him, pulling the hammer back with his thumb, the click audible to Ryu as he pulled the short blade back to its sheath inside his metallic glove "My name is Vincaunt Valtine, incase you all was wondering." he holsteredhis gun and jumped, dissapearing from plain sight in an instant, leaving everyone bamboozled as to where he dissapeared to.

Ryu looked to his father then down to his hands "Traitor?" he asked himself inwardly "What did he mean 'Traitor?'"


End file.
